


ベッドシーツとブロウジョブ

by nightwalker, QT_qt



Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Translation, relationship drama
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7484895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwalker/pseuds/nightwalker, https://archiveofourown.org/users/QT_qt/pseuds/QT_qt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>口下手なスティーブと誤解上手なトニーの話。<br/>A Japanese translation of "Bed Sheets and Blow Jobs" by nightwalker<br/>（http://archiveofourown.org/works/1527341)</p>
            </blockquote>





	ベッドシーツとブロウジョブ

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bed Sheets and Blow Jobs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1527341) by [nightwalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwalker/pseuds/nightwalker). 



> Thanks to nightwalker for the permission to translate this amazing work!

　朝早くからトニーが起き出しているのは、実はそれほど珍しいことではなかった。時にはまだ寝ていないので起きていることもある。また時には、スターク・インダストリーの社用のためにベッドからなんとか這い出し、スーツにネクタイ姿で、片手に電話を、もう一方の手にコーヒーのタンブラーを持って、キッチンを猛然と駆け抜けていったりする。

　でも最高の朝ならこうだ。太陽がまだ地平線にかかる薄紅の輝きのうちにスティーブのキスで彼を起こして、一緒にキッチンまで歩いて、肩や腰が触れるほど近くでトニーはコーヒーを淹れ、スティーブがスクランブルエッグを作る朝。

　けさはそんな良い朝のうちのひとつだ。

　卵と炒めたトマト、それにバタートーストの皿をトニーの前に置きながら、スティーブが何度目かのキスをちゅっとかすめとった。「トニー、聞いてくれ。考えていたんだが――」レンジのタイマーが鳴ると同時に、トニーの携帯電話も鳴った。「ちょっとタイム」

　ほどよくぐつぐつと音を立てるオートミールの鍋をスティーブが冷ましている間に、トニーは眠たげなあくび交じりの挨拶をペッパーにした。キッチンには、シナモンとアップルと、今週のトニーのお気に入りのボールド・エチオピアン・ローストコーヒーの香りがただよいはじめている。きっともうすぐ仲間たちも下りてくるだろう。

　トニーが電話をテーブルにぽんと置いた。「ベーコンは？」期待したように聞く。

　スティーブは最後のセサミベーグルに手を伸ばしながら、首を横に振った。「冷蔵庫になかった。買出しに行かないといけない。実は、話したいことがあるんだ。ずっと考えていたことが――」

「コーヒー」パジャマのズボンとパーカー姿でキッチンによろよろと入ってきたピーター・パーカーが、しゃがれた声で呻く。

　スティーブが目をぐるりと回し、トニーは自分のマグカップを懐に引き寄せた。「コーヒーならたっぷりある、ピーター。席につけ」ピーターの好みの一杯を作ってやり、オートミールのボウルをその目の前に置く。

「考えていたことというのは？」トニーが尋ねた。コーヒーをまだ握り締めているその様子は、悪いニュースに身構えているかのようだ。またスティーブが朝のジョギングに付き合えと言い出すのではないかとでもいうように。

「あとで話そう」スティーブは言った。ちゅっとキスをひとつ、それからもうひとつ今度はすこし丁寧にして、唇からバターを舐めとる。「うまい」

　トニーはそのキスに喉を鳴らし、それから身を離して２杯目のためにマグを持ち上げた。

　残りの仲間たちもふらふらとやってきはじめた。オートミールの鍋はちゃくちゃくと空になり、２回目のコーヒーポッドが淹れられるのを憮然としたキャロルと満足げなトニーが待っている。

「今日は買い物に行く予定なんだが」自分のベーグルが焼けるのを待ちながらスティーブが言った。「ついでに何か買ってきてほしいものは？」ふと顔を上げると、何人かの熱心な視線が送られているのに気づく。「シアーズだぞ」スティーブは用心深く言った。「行くのはシアーズだ」

　ジャンと二人のジェシカはぱっと興味を失い、スティーブごとどうでもよさそうになった。トニーがコーヒーカップごしに目を瞬く。起き抜けの目はまだすこしぼんやりして、髪は乱れている。「シアーズに何の用事が？」尋ねる。「そもそもシアーズなんて何が売ってるんだ？　洗濯機ならもうあるじゃないか」

　思わず微笑まずにはいられない気持ちになる。「シアーズには他の物も売ってるぞ、トニー」スティーブはピーターごしに手を伸ばした。ピーターはオートミールにナイフで蜘蛛の巣模様を描いている最中だ。アーモンドバターを手に取る。「日用品とか、服とか――」スティーブは自分の恋人がぞっとした表情をしたのを無視することにした。「ランジェリーとか――」

「なんだ、スティーブン！」トニーがまつげをすこし伏せて、ぶりっこに上目遣いをした。借り物の２サイズも大きいスウェットパンツをはいて、”SCIENTISTS DO IT IN THEORY”とプリントされた大きすぎるマグカップでがぶ飲みしている人間にすれば、それはまったく似つかわしくない表情のはずだったが、スティーブはぐっと唾を飲んだ。「どうして私に言ってくれなかったんだ。シアーズよりもずっといいところに連れて行くのに」

「私が着るわけじゃない」スティーブは決然と言った。なぜなら一瞬でも迷ったそぶりを見せれば、アダルトご用達のショップに連れて行かれるに決まっているからだ。レザー製の……何かだの食べられる下着だのやたらと豊富な種類の手錠だのがある店に。もちろん、そんなショップに二人で連れ立って、トニーがいざなってくれる新しい世界を見てみることにスティーブは異論などないのだが、ほぼ100パーセントの確率で店を出たとたん１ダースは下らないパパラッチに写真を撮られるだろうし、たっぷり1週間はふたりのうちどちらかが特殊な趣味のセックスマニアだという記事を書き立てられるのは目に見えている。

　でもそういう店には大抵ウェブサイトがあるはずではある、スティーブの記憶が正しければ。

「今、頭の中であなたに星条旗柄のガーターを着せてみてる」ジャンがスティーブを品定めするように見た。「お揃いのストッキングと。あとハイヒールもね」

　ふむと思案深げにスティーブの脚を上から下まで眺めたトニーも、同じものを想像しているのはおそらく間違いなかった。

「今日はランジェリーを買うわけじゃないぞ」スティーブは言った。カウンターによりかかって、ちょっと脚をうごめかせて見せる。トニーの唇に浮かぶ意味ありげな微笑を見るためだ。「新しいシーツを買いたいだけだ」

「シーツ？」トニーがおうむ返しした。はじめすこし強張った目つきがゆっくりと、スティーブの思うところまったく不必要なくらいの嫌悪にとってかわる。「シアーズでシーツを買う？　あんなものどんな生地を使ってるかわかったもんじゃないぞ」

「わからなくていいんだ、君のシーツじゃないから」スティーブは言った。

　トニーが眉を上げてみせた。「ほかの誰かのためにシーツを買うだって、スティーブン？　君を見損なったぞと言うべきところか？」

　スティーブはベーグルをかじって笑った。「思ってもいないのに」

「僕は見損なったよ」ピーターが言った。さっさと冷めつつあるオートミールをスプーンでかき回しながら、握った手のひらにあくびする。「僕でもいい？」

「まず目を覚まさなきゃだめでしょ」ジャンが肩でピーターを小突いた。「トニー、スティーブはいったい誰のベッドのシーツなのか言いたくないみたい」

「自分のだ」スティーブは言った。トニーの怪訝な顔が目に入る。「だから、私のだ。私のベッドの。私の部屋の。自分の部屋の自分のベッドに新しいシーツを買うんだ」

「なるほど」困惑したようにトニーが言う。「なら一応言っておくが、私はシアーズが綿だと言い張るものにこの身を預けるのは断固拒否するぞ」

　スティーブはぐるりと目を回した。「心配いらない、トニー。君は目にすることも、眠ることもないシーツだから」

　トニーは自分のコーヒーにむかって眉をひそめた。「それなら……安心だ」

　おかしなことにそれは、言葉通りには聞こえなかった。

＊＊＊＊

　結局トニーは一緒についてくることになった。自分は死にそうに退屈で、ほかには何もするべきことがないという主張のもとにだ。ひっきりなしに鳴る彼の携帯電話をみるところ、ペッパーはその状況判断に異議があるのだろうが、スティーブはもう慣れていた。

「話したいことというのは何だったんだ？」バスルームのドアのあたりで待っていたトニーが尋ねた。スティーブが朝食の片付けをしている間にちゃっかりシャワーを先に使ったので、もう着替えも済んでいる。どうやら今日はずる休みに専念することにしたらしく、ジーンズにボタンアップのシャツを羽織り、その下には着古してすりきれたAC/DCのTシャツを着ている。

「あとでいい」スティーブは髪に手櫛を入れて、特に頑固に逆立った毛をなんとかおとなしくさせようとしていた。「先に用事を済ませてしまいたい――帰り道で食料の買出しをしてもいいだろう？　当番はジャンだが、今日の午後はデザイナーの打ち合わせがあると言っていたし、夕食に作りたいものがあるから買ってしまいたいんだ」

「ああ、いいとも」トニーは親指をベルトの通し穴にひっかけた。「でもまだ朝の8時半だ、スティーブ、そんなに急ぐことはないんじゃないか」

「着く頃には9時だし、店も開いてる」スティーブはドアでいったん立ち止まって、トニーの口にキスをした。「買い物をして、やることを全部済ませて、それから家に帰ってきてランチに君を食べる」

「ランチを過大評価しすぎだ」トニーは言った。「それにまだ時間がありすぎる。過小評価されてるものは何だと思う？　ブランチだ。ブランチにもっと愛を注ごう」タオルの下にすべりこんだトニーの指先が、スティーブの性器にそっと触れる。「ブランチは素敵だと思わないか？」

「君の、」食らいつくように言ってまたキスを奪う。トニーのジーンズのチャックを外す指もやや不手際に、自分のタオルで足をつっかけそうになりながらベッドへ。「せいで、」またキス。身を乗り出したトニーからも迎えられて、今度は歯と唇が勢いよくぶつかった。「きっと、」ジーンズを腰の下まで引き下げる。「太る」ベッドに押し倒すと、トニーはくたりと手足をなげだして横たわった。髪は乱れて、目は輝き、もう紅潮した彼のものは腹のほうへ頭をもたげている。

「運動の手伝いはするよ」トニーが言う。スティーブはベッドの横に飛び下りるようにして膝をついた。

　ズボンを掴むとぞんざいな手つきで一気に膝まで下ろし、それからトニー自身を掴んで、尻がかろうじてベッドの端に乗るところまでひきずり寄せる。「ファック」トニーが楽しそうに言った。「もっと乱暴にしてもいいぞ？」

「あとでする」スティーブはうけあった。トニーの先端をぺろりと舐めて、それがぴくりと震えたのに文字通りよだれが出る。「その前に、ブランチを食べさせてくれると約束したはずだ」手のひらでトニーの性器の根元を包み込み、それから顔を近づけてくわえこんだ。

「わ――あっ。うわっ」トニーが腰を突き上げるのをスティーブは受け入れた。唇を中へすべっていく熱い芯を強く吸い上げる。「ジーサス」

　スティーブはトニーの腰をつねった。

「わかった、わかった、悪い悪い、でも。ああくそ、スティーブ」

　トニーの腰の下に両手をねじこみ、尻を掴んでぐっと引き寄せた。飲み込まれたトニーが弱々しく喘ぐが、突き上げるのはがまんしたので、ご褒美にきゅっとしゃぶってやる。かすれて、ねだるように喘ぐトニーの声。決して言葉にして認めはしないが、彼をこんなにたやすく乱してしまえることは、スティーブの自尊心の源でもあった。

　スティーブはくわえたまま、んん、と喉を鳴らした。トニーをベッドの上で身もだえさせるためだけに。そう、自分にはこんなことだってできる。

　トニーの体の下にある片手を少しずらして、尻の谷間に指をしのびこませると、そこにある感じやすい皮膚をそっと撫でる。トニーがくうんと喘いだ。暴れそうになるのを抑えようと腿が緊張し、性器はスティーブの舌の上でどくどくと脈打って、われめからとろとろ零れる先走りが口の中をジャコウの匂いと塩気で満たした。それを飲み下し、体の入り口を指でなぞってやると、まるですすり泣くように名を呼ばれる。

「スティーブ」喘ぐように息をする。大きく開いた目に、ぜいぜいと上下する胸元。「入れてくれ。犯して、はやく――」

　スティーブは身を引いた。性器を唇から解放する。「だめだ」根元を唇で食み、そこに縦にはしる太い静脈をちゅっと吸い上げる。舌を押しあてると、とくとくと速まっていく彼の脈拍を感じる。「ブランチをくれる約束だ」スティーブは言った。「だからもらう」

　手がスティーブの髪に絡んで、指が頭を撫でた。「なんでも」と言う。「君に――なんでも――」うわごとめいた声がスティーブの舌に尖端を包まれると途切れて、手もぴたっと止まる。「あう」

　トニーの腹と腿の筋肉が緊張し、呼吸は浅く激しくなった。口の中でひくつく性器で、髪を撫でながら震える手で、彼がもういきそうなのだとわかる。誰かをこんなに濃密に知ることが、セックスそのものよりも気持ちいいと思うことがスティーブにはある。

　ゆるゆるとしゃぶりながら、片手を引き抜いて、またトニーのものの根本を包み、ぎゅっと握って彼にひっと声をあげさせる。それからもう一方の手を尻の谷間にすべりこませると、指を一本、きゅっと中に押しいれた。

　トニーの悲鳴。びくびくと腰を跳ねさせて達するのを、終わるまでしっかり押さえつけて、飲み下す。頭の上で喘ぐ声を聞きながら、敏感な皮膚をちゅっちゅっと吸い、それから余韻に震えてひくひくするそれをきれいに舐めてやる。

　トニーの腿の内側の柔らかい肌に、それから性器の根本にキスを落とす。「おいしかった」トニーの体から指を抜く。腹にもキスをしながら、丁寧にボクサーとジーンズをはかせ直し、身支度を整えてズボンの股間をぽんぽんと手で叩いた。「君の言った通りだ。ブランチこそ私の求めていたものだった」

「こっちに来い。ここに――」まだ喘ぐような呼吸のトニーが、それでも横柄に手まねきしてみせる。「来い、スティーブ。私にもしゃぶらせてくれなかったら、君をひどいめにあわせる。本気だぞ」

　スティーブは笑って、まくれあがったシャツからのぞく腹の柔らかい肌にキスをした。「ふうん？　何をつもりなんだ？」

「癇癪を起こす」トニーがあっさり言った。「君一人で買い出しに行かせる。それにセックスをおあずけにすると脅すかもしれないが、長続きするかはわからないな」トニーが手を差し出した。その手をとって、ベッドによじのぼる。「あとアイスキャンデーをものすごくいやらしく舐めてやる。それもジョニー・ストームに色目を使いながら」

「それじゃ私は5分ももたないな」スティーブはうけあったし、たぶんそれは真実だ。その気になればトニーはあらゆるものをいやらしく見せることができたし、それにジョニー・ストームは、もしスティーブがトニーを失望させるようなことがあればいつでも手を上げると以前から宣言している。本当に目の前でトニーがアイスキャンデーを舐めてやったらあの若者は燃え上がるだろう。もっともスティーブが窓からジョニーを放り出して、トニーの服を剥ぎとるほうが先だろうが。

「そうだろうとも」トニーが言った。

　トニーの胸の上にまたがる。スティーブの性器がふるんとわずかに揺れた。

　スティーブの腿から腰までトニーの手が撫であげる。「ベイビー」

「うん？」

　舌がなぞっていく唇が、濡れて光っている。「犯してくれ、と言っただろう」

　びくりと腰がひとりでに反応して、スティーブは片手をトニーの頭の横について自分を支えなければならなかった。「くそ」思わず毒づく。トニーがまた唇を舐める。「目の毒だ」

「もっと言え」トニーが言った。「私のせいで君の口がお行儀悪くなるのが好きなんだ」指をスティーブの腰に食い込ませながら、性器の先端をしゃぶる。「私の口を犯しながら、好きなだけ毒づけ、スティーブン」

「ファック」トニーに飲み込まれて、スティーブは思わずうずくまるように体を折った。どんどんと中へ、ついには狭くて熱い喉の中でどくどくと拍動する自分自身を感じるまで。トニーの鼻先が付け根の敏感な肌にくっつく。「ああくそ、トニー」ベッドカバーを両手で握り締める。それしか縋るものがないからだ。トニーの頭をわし掴みにして、喉への奥へ突き入れはじめないためには。

　長い時間つづけるには無理な体勢だった。スティーブを陥落させようと本気を出したトニーに耐えられる公算もないが、あるとしてもそうするわけにはいかなかった。トニーの首と肩がすぐ痛み出してしまうだろうから。「ベイビー」呼ぶと怒ってつねられるがかまわず言う。「もたない――すぐに――」

　トニーの指がスティーブの尻をぐるりとさまよい、やがてぐっと掴んで爪が食い込んだ。ひくりと腰が跳ねて、トニーの喉により深く性器をうめこんでしまう。「ファック」また毒づけばご褒美のようにぽんぽんと撫でられた。「くそ、ああ、トニー、やめてほしければつねってくれ、くそったれ」両手をついて自分の体重を支え、腰を打ちつければ、トニーの口と喉に包みこまれてぶるりと震えた。「なんて――」少し体を引く。トニーの唇から引き出された自分の性器は、赤くなって彼の唾液でてらてらと濡れている。「なんていやらしい口なんだ」

　ふたたび中に、細心に注意して、だがゆっくりではなく突き入れた。入った瞬間にいってしまいそうになる。「一日中だってこうしてられる、ずっと。くそ、トニー」毛布を握っていた片手を離してトニーの頭の後ろを押さえつけ、動かないようにして、腰をうちつけた。喉の中を浅く速いリズムで犯す。「お願いだ、ファック、トニー、もう――」自分で聞いても馬鹿げた声音に恥ずかしさで顔が熱くなるのがわかる。トニーが嬉々として奉仕をしたがる理由の半分はきっとこれだ。「君の中でいきたい」掠れた声で言った。顔がひどく熱い。爆発してしまいそうだ。「くそ、トニー、そうだ、君がほしい君が――」ぐっと喉が詰まった。じっと体を硬直させたまま、喉の奥へと流し込む。

　トニーがスティーブの腿を撫でさすりながら、頭を離した。

「ああ」心底から息をつき、慎重に彼から下りて横に転がる。

　トニーが笑って一緒に転がった。スティーブの裸の足がトニーの絡めた足の間にはさまれる。「お褒めの言葉をどうも」

　トニーのジーンズのチャックがまだ敏感なそこに押しつけられる。心地いいと感じるにはまだ少し刺激が強すぎたが、トニーにキスされると、その唇の味以外にはなにも考えられなくなる。

「やっぱり、ブランチは最高だ」スティーブは言って、トニーの笑い声を口の中に飲み込んだ。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

　二人はマンションの外でタクシーを拾った。どちらも運転する気分ではなかったし、スティーブにすっかり腰砕けにされたおかげでとてもじゃないが歩けない、とトニーが主張したからだ。「シアーズまで」トニーと並んで後部座席にすべりこみながらスティーブは言った。

　手をポケットに、サングラスを鼻の先にひっかけたトニーが、シートに背を預ける。赤くなって少し腫れた唇に、またぼさぼさになってしまった髪。けだるそうな、くつろいだ、機嫌のいいその気配に、スティーブはシートの上ですこし身を寄せて、二人の膝から肩までふれあうようにした。それを招待と受け取ったトニーがスティーブの肩に頭をもたれる。タクシーが歩道の縁石を離れて走り出す。

　スティーブは彼の肩に腕を回した。「トニー、それで話したかったことなんだが――」

　タクシーの運転手がガラスの仕切りをトントンと叩いた。「ニューポート・センターか、それともブロンクスにあるほうの？」運転手はバックミラーごしに視線をよこしたが、後部座席でくっついている二人を気にした様子はなかった。

「ブロンクスへ」スティーブは言った。そちらのほうが遠いのだが、ニュージャージーに連れて行こうものならトニーは一日中拗ねるに決まっているからだ。

「了解ですよ、キャップ」運転手は二本指で敬礼してみせ、道路のほうに注意を戻した。

　肩の上からトニーが見上げる。「話って？」

　スティーブは顔を寄せて、少しひそめられた眉のあいだにキスをした。「あとにしよう」

 

＊＊＊

 

　スティーブは運転手に料金を払って帰したが、トニーは待たせておけばいいのにと口をとがらせてぶうぶう言った。買い物中にもメーターを回したままにしたところで、払えないわけではないのだが、スティーブは無駄遣いを自分に許すことはできなかった。「別の車をつかまえればいいじゃないか」

「言いくるめて歩かせようとしてるな」トニーが言った。「私はブロンクスから安物のシーツを抱えて歩いて帰ったりしないぞ」サングラスをずらしてしかめ面をしてみせる。「”私のものじゃない”シーツなんて」付け加えたその声には一瞬、本物の苛立ちがまじっていた。

「ついてこなくてもよかったんだぞ」スティーブは言い返した。カートを押す女性の横を通り過ぎる。「トニー、本当にここにいるのいやなら――」

「私のことは無視してくれ」トニーは言った。サングラスを元の位置に戻し、スティーブの視線から自分の目を遮る。「知ってるだろう、私がどう思ってるか……」ひらひらと指を振って周囲を示す。「”店舗”ってものを」

「次回は君の好みに合わせて、あらかじめ計画を立てて、買い物は全部インターネットでするようにするさ」スティーブは言った。トニーの腕を肘で小突くと、小さく笑みが返ってきた。

「好きなだけからかってればいい」トニーは言った。「私のやりかたのほうが効率的なんだ。私に購入も配送の手配もまかせていれば、今頃こんな買い物なんか済ませてベッドに戻れてるのに」

「それはたしかに魅力的だな」スティーブは言った。

　工具コーナーでは、トニーが道具の質に文句を言いつつ何ダースも買い込んで何時間も浪費するに違いないので、引きずるようにして離れた。そしてランジェリーのコーナーからも。トニーがわざわざシースルーのテディをつまみあげて、いやらしい目つきをしてみせたからだ。女性の胸がこのあたりにきますという目印に星条旗がついていて、スティーブは自分の顔が不健全な赤に染まるのがわかった。トニーがお揃いのパンティをつまみあげる前に、ぐいと引っぱってそこを離れる。

「落ち着け」自分の上腕をつかんだスティーブの手をぽんと叩いてトニーが言う。「冗談だよ。どうせあれじゃ君のサイズにはほど遠い」

「トニー」ちゃんと咎める声音になるように願いながらスティーブは言った。

「それにジャネットの言ってたストッキングとガーターのほうが私は気に入ってる」トニーが言った。「それにハイヒールも――君に合うサイズを捜すのは大仕事だろうが、私はオーダーメイドで作ってくれるところを知ってるし。テディは違うな、それじゃまだ私の好みじゃない。そうだな上半身は何も着てないほうが――」

「トニー」

「Ｔバックがいいな。あるいは、いや。レースのパンティがいい。ガーターに合うフリルの少しついた、でも生地はシースルーで、中で熱くなってかわいそうに張り詰めているビッグ・ガイが私によく見えるように――」

「トニー！」

　トニーは微笑んでみせた。「オンラインで済ませたくなった？」

「君は悪魔だ」スティーブは力強く言った。さまざまな種類のシーツが陳列された壁の前に到着して、ようやくトニーから手を離す。「いいから。そこに立って。ランジェリーの話はしない」

「じゃあ代わりに――」

「だめだ」スティーブは断固として言った。

　トニーはちょっとふくれたが、プラスチックで包装された寝具類に注意を移した。「ひどい出来だな」浅黄色の枕カバーセットを検分して評する。

　それらはスティーブの目にはまったく十分なシーツに見えたが、その一方で、自分たちがトニーのベッドで夜を過ごすのにはちゃんと理由があること、そしてその理由とはキングサイズのマットレスとスティーブの一週間の収入よりも高価なシーツだ、ということは認めざるを得なかった。「これで十分だ、トニー。君がこの上で寝なければならないわけじゃないんだからな」

　トニーがびくりと身を竦めた。

　まるでスティーブに殴られたかのようにばっと身を引く。スティーブがそれを認識して何が起こったかを理解しようとする前に、トニーは肩にぐっと力をこめて振り向いた。

「いいか」言いながらも打撃に身構えるように肩は上がり、目はサングラスの後ろに隠したままだ。「もしも君が傷つけないように私を振ろうとしてるなら、いっそはっきりそう言ってもらったほうがいい。こんなのはやめてくれ」

「なんだって？」プラスチックに指が食い込んで音を立て、スティーブは自分がまだシーツのパッケージを握っていることを意識の隅で認識した。「君と別れるつもりなんかない！　どこでそんな――どうしてそんなことを思いついたんだ？」

「どうしてだろうな、スティーブ」トニーは検分していた枕カバーを棚に戻した。「もしかしたら君が何度も何度も、『トニー、話がある』だの『トニー、大事な話が……』だのと言いかけては言い出せずに、気まずそうな顔をして、話題を変えるからかもしれない。もしかしたら」不穏に音量を上げていきかけた声を、無理やり平静に戻す。「私たちの友人全員の目の前で君が言ったせいかもしれない。私が気に入る必要のないシーツを、私が寝ることのないベッドのために買うと。君がもう6ヶ月も使っていないベッドのために」言葉を切ってぐっと唾を飲む。下げた拳が震えている。「どうして――私は君と別れたくない。君にどこか他の場所で眠ってほしくなんかないのに」

　スティーブは陳列棚にシーツを放り出し、手のひらでトニーの顔を包んだ。髪に指をからめる。「別れたりしない」トニーのこめかみに唇を押しあてて、長い呼吸をする。「どこにも行かない」その頬に、唇の端にキスをする。自分を愛しているはずの人間からそんな仕打ちを受けることを、どれだけの人間がトニーにこれまで覚えさせてきたのだろう。「君がそんなふうに考えるとは思わなかった。そんなつもりじゃなかったんだ。すまなかった。私は君から離れていったりしない」

　ためらったようなトニーの腕がスティーブの胸に回り、指がＴシャツの薄い生地に食い込んだ。まだ緊張したままの体から、だが少しずつ力が抜けていく。トニーのことだ、不安を見せたことをどう取り繕おうかともう考えているところだろう。だがスティーブはごまかされるつもりはなかった。だからただ待った。トニーの顔に手のひらを添えたまま、彼が言葉を選ぶまで。

　トニーはゆっくりと息を吐くと、少し身を引いた。スティーブは離した手をそのまま彼の腰へ添える。「オーケー。質問をしよう。本当は結論を急ぐ前にちゃんと聞いておくべきだった。いいか？」

「いいとも」スティーブは言った。

「どうして何ヶ月も使っていない君のベッドにシーツを買わなきゃならないんだ？」

「クレパスのせいだ」スティーブは即答した。

「クレパスのせい」トニーが訝しげにおうむ返しした。

「そう。何日か前にベッドの上に置いたんだ。その時ファンタスティック・フォーから緊急連絡があって」スティーブはいまだにちょっと気恥ずかしく感じて、肩をすくめた。「そこに置いたのを忘れて、荷造りしている時にずっしり重い箱を上に置いて、シーツをすっかりだめにしてしまった」

「クレパス」トニーが繰り返した。「君はたった今私に人生最悪の心臓発作を――それも本物を3回もやってる私に――そのクレパスのせいで起こさせたわけか。待てよ」背をそらし、目をすがめてみせる。「荷造り？」

「ええと」スティーブは顔が熱くなるのを感じた。「いや――そういうわけじゃ――いやそうなんだが、その」息をつく。「だから、話したいと言ってた件があるだろう？」スティーブは言った。「二人で一緒に住まないかと」

「なんてことだ」トニーが言う。「こういうことが下手くそなのは私のほうだとみんな言うが冗談じゃない。じゃああの気まずそうに言いかけてたのは全部それか？」

　トニーの腰を支える手に力を込める。「ああ。ルークとジェシカにもうすぐ子どもが生まれるから」

　トニーがさらに目をすがめた。「私はまだ子どものこと考える気はないぞ、スティーブ」

「いや、ちがう、そうじゃなくてただ――」言葉は途中で喉に詰まった。彼の顔を見つめる。「それは……そのうち考えてもいいという意味ととっても？」

「ずっと先だ」用心深く言う。「ずっと、ずっと先の話だ」

　スティーブは彼の手首をとって、本人ごと胸に引き寄せた。「でもいつかは？」

「ああ、いつか。君が望むなら」トニーが付け加える。

「ああそうしたい。いつか。二人で考えよう」胸をつきあげる驚きと喜びに、スティーブは息もできないように感じた。「子どもは、私たちの選択肢にはないかと思っていた」

　トニーは少し首をすくめて、スティーブの胸に頭を伏せる。「いいアイデアだとはとても思えないがね」ゆっくりと言う。「でも考えてはみてもいい。いつか」

　スティーブは彼の髪の上にキスを落とした。「本当に？　二人で？」

「私はきっとひどい父親になる」トニーが言う。

「その意見には反対だ」スティーブは言った。自分がばかみたいに笑っているのも、声音で彼にもそれが伝わることもわかっていたが、どうでもよかった。「君はきっと最高の父親になれる」

「でも今はだめだ」トニーが言った。「わかるだろう？　今はまだ――今はきっと最悪だ」

「その意見にも反対だ」彼のこめかみに唇をかすめる。「でもたしかに今じゃない。もしかしたらこの先いつか、二人とも準備ができた時に。私には光栄なことだ」スティーブは静かに言った。「君が考えようとしてくれただけで。急ぐことなんかない、わかってるだろう？　決断を迫ったりはしない。私はしない。このことについては」

　トニーはゆっくりと息を吐いた。その息はそれでも少し震えている。「オーケー。いいだろう。それでルークとジェシカの赤ん坊と、君が私に心臓発作を起こさせようとしたことに何の関係が？」

　スティーブは回した腕を強めてきゅっとハグをしてから、体を一歩引いてしっかり目を合わせた。「あの二人の部屋はマンションの中でも一番小さいほうだろう。チームに参加したのが遅かったから。そこに赤ん坊と、ベビーベッドとおむつ台とおもちゃと新しい衣装棚と――」必要なものをひたすら事細かに挙げそうになって、スティーブは途中でやめた。緊張しているのがみえみえだ。「それでは狭くて息苦しいくらいだし、ましてやダニーのいる場所もなくなる。ニューヨークにいる時はほとんどあそこに住んでるようなものなのに」

「それは考えていなかったな」トニーが思案するように言う。「工事業者に連絡して、三階の社交スペースの一部を住居用に改装させよう。水まわりが面倒だが――いや、四階のあの小さな図書室にミニバーがあったな、それなら家具だけ作りつけさせて、壁の一部を取り壊して――」

「あるいは、私の部屋を使ってもらえば？」スティーブが提案する。

「そして君は私と一緒に住みたいと」トニーがあとを引き取った。

「私の部屋はあの二人のより三倍は大きいし」スティーブは言う。「それに小部屋もついているし――」

　トニーは眉をひそめた。「そんなものないぞ」

「あるじゃないか」スティーブはトニーの背で自分の手を組み合わせた。「バスルームの隣に小さな部屋が」

「あれはクローゼットだ、スティーブ。ウォークイン・クローゼット」

「窓がふたつにカウチまであるんだぞ、トニー。あれは部屋だ」

「だから服を下げておく部屋だ」

　スティーブはいつもの甘やかした笑みを浮かべた。こんなふうにトニーがわからないことを言っている時はいつも自分の顔に浮かんでいるのをスティーブは知っている。「そうだとしても、子ども部屋にも使える。ぴったりじゃないか」

「まあ、赤ん坊をクローゼットで寝かせるという根本的問題はあるが、使えるだろうな」

「それで部屋に残っている私物の荷造りをしていたんだが、途中で、このことについて君に何も相談をしていなかったと気がついたんだ。ルークとジェシカに私の部屋を明け渡しても君は何も言わないだろうとは思った、でも――」

「アベンジャーズマンションは皆の家だ」トニーは言った。「部屋を交換するのに私の許可なんか必要ない」

「でも私は部屋の交換をしたいわけじゃないんだ。私の部屋を彼らに渡して。彼らの部屋はゲストルームにして。君と一緒に住みたい」すこし笑顔を浮かべてみせる。「それには、やっぱり君の許可が必要だ」

「君の私物ならもうほとんど私の部屋にある」トニーが指摘した。「少なくともこの6ヶ月は、任務や出張の時以外、毎晩一緒に過ごしてた。その前だってもう何ヶ月間も、君は私と一緒の夜のほうが多かった」

　スティーブは笑った。「私も、ただ残りの荷物をこっそり持ち込んで、君が抗議しないことを願おうかと思った。でもそれは一緒に人生を始めるためにいいやり方ではないと思って」

「本当に？」トニーが尋ねた。かすれた声に、軽く目眩を起こしたような表情。スティーブを見上げた目にはパニックに近い光がある。「一緒に人生を始める？」

「ああ」スティーブは笑顔で言った。「少しずつ、ゆっくり。二人でもう始めてきたはずだ」少しの間、頬と頬と合わせる。「少なくともこの6ヶ月間は」

「子ども」トニーがささやく。

「考えるだけだ」スティーブは力強く言った。「そのうち。何ヶ月も、いや何年も先に。二人とも準備ができた時に。それに考えて、いらないと決めるかもしれない。急がなくていい。決断を迫ったりしない。私が一緒にいたいのは君だ、いつか持つかもしれない架空の子どもじゃない」

「君と一緒に住む」トニーが勢い込んで言った。「そうしたい。そうする。そうしてくれ。荷物をまとめて――今日。スティーブ。今日一緒に住みたい」

「わかった」スティーブは抱きしめる腕を少し強くした。「荷造りを手伝ってくれる？」

「いいとも」トニーがサングラスの縁の上から見上げて笑った。青い目は輝いて、踊っている。「それと、君の部屋でぜひともセックスしなきゃいけなくなった。ルークとジェシカに渡す前にどうしたって最後に一回は」

「シーツなんかいい」スティーブが言って、トニーの抱擁に身を寄せた。「家に帰ろう」

 

＊＊＊＊

 

「食料品の買出しを忘れてた」荒い息づかいでトニーが言う。

　その腹を手のひらで撫でながら、スティーブはうんと喉を鳴らした。「どうせ当番はジャンだ」

　スティーブが中にすっかりおさまると、トニーはぶるりと身震いした。「でも君が――」性器を手のひらで包まれて息を呑む。「うぐ。何か作りたいものがあると」

「うん」喉にキスをする。「素敵なディナーを作って、君に一緒に住もうと言おうかと」

「へえ？」トニーの爪が背中をひっかいた。「ロマンチックだ」

「そのつもりだった」スティーブが憮然と言った。乳首にキスをする。「ロマンチックなキャンドルとディナーでも。シアーズの寝具売り場でも。同じことだ」

「用事は足りたさ」トニーが言った。動いてくれとねだるように腰をすりつける。「脅してるわけじゃあないが、動かないならベッドから蹴り落とすぞ」

　スティーブはちょっと噴き出し、上からトニーの口にキスをした。「嘘つき」

　部屋は薄暗く、光源はバスルームから洩れる明かりだけだった。スティーブの私物はもう、数時間前に本人とトニーと数名の熱心なお手伝いによって階上に運ばれ、ほとんどなくなっている。残っているのはチャリティに寄付するもの何箱かと、もともと部屋にあったアームチェアとベッドサイドテーブル、それにベッド本体。

　スティーブはトニーをそのベッドの上に組み敷いて、クレパスで汚れたシーツは邪魔者にされ床の上に放り投げられていた。トニーの豪華なベッドで何ヶ月も過ごしたスティーブにはここのマットレスは狭く感じたし、それに突き入れるたびにギシギシと軋む。

「ここであんまりしてなくてよかった」トニーが言う。片足をスティーブの腰にひっかけて、もっとはやくと催促する。「ローガンの部屋が隣だから、たぶんそのうち殺されてた」

　スティーブはにっと笑って、少し強く突き入れた。「今も隣にいると思うか？　聞こえているかな。こうして軋むたびに君が私に何をされているか、知られてしまう？」

「そんなの皆知ってる」真剣にトニーが言った。「古いスプリングなんかなくたって。スティーブ。私が君にどうされてしまったかなんて誰だってわかる。私はもう君に出会う前と同じ人間でさえないんだ」

　スティーブはぐらりと頭をトニーの胸の上に落とした。「トニー」余裕なく言う。「君ってやつは」

　トニーがぎゅっと腕を回した。「でも、冗談じゃあないさ。君といられることが私の人生で３番目によかったことかな」

　スティーブはちょっと笑って、腰を止め、彼の中のいちばん深いところでまでいってじっとした。「１番目と２番目を聞いても大丈夫か？」

「生まれたこと」トニーは言った。「まあ当然なんだが、告白すれば君に会うまでそれをあまりいいことだとは思えなかったな」口調は軽かったが、スティーブの肌の上でわずかに震える指がそれを裏切っている。「それとアーマー。アイアンマンになったこと。あれが――アイアンマンが私を、君が愛せるような人間にしてくれた。だからそれだ。それから君。君といられるなんて本当に想像もつかなかった」ぼすんとマットレスの上に頭を落とす。「ジーサス、動いてくれないと死にそうだ」

「口を慎め」片方の乳首を歯ではさんで、くいと引っ張る。「足を私の腰に回して」

「いいぞ？」すでにスティーブの腿の裏に回っていた片足の上にもう一方の足をひっかける。「何を――」

　スティーブは身を起こしながら片手をトニーの腰の後ろに差し入れて、ぐるりとトニーが上位になるように引き起こした。自重でより深く貫かれた彼が息を呑む。その腰を掴んで激しく犯しはじめると、トニーがしがみついてきた。

「あっ。あっ。あっ」貫いたまま浮かせては荒っぽく引き落とせばトニーが何度も何度も繰り返し喘ぎ声を上げる。「マザー・ファッキン――」

「乱暴にする約束だったな」スティーブは言った。指がトニーの腰まわりに食い込む。きっとあとで痣になるだろう。うずいて痛むたびに、夕食のテーブルで、ジムで、トニーの目に欲情を灯らせる痣に。ずるりと濡れた音をたてて自分の性器がトニーの体から出るのを見ては、勢いまかせに引き戻すと同時、下からも腰を打ちつける。トニーがひっと頭をそらして天井めがけて大声で喘いだ。たしかに。この部屋であまりしなくて正解だったかもしれない。

　トニーの呼吸がはっはっと速くなり、手がスティーブの手首あたりをひっかいた。真紅に染まった性器は腹について滴をこぼしている。トニーは自分から動こうとさえしていなかった。高みへ追い上げるスティーブに体を預けて、信じて二人ぶんの動きを託している。

　トニーが他の人間にはこんなことをしないのだと、スティーブが気づくには何か月も時間が必要だった。信頼とセックスは、トニーにとっては常に共にあるものではないのだ。その発見はいつもスティーブの脳裏から消えなかった。だからいつも大事に、やさしくしたかった。たとえトニー自身が手荒に、粗末に扱われることを許したとしても。

　荒っぽいのは悪くない、こともある。朝になり、トニーの肌に薄紫の痣となって自分の手の形が浮き上がれば、スティーブは自分が刻んだそのしるしに1ミリも余さずくちづけるだろう。手荒なのはいい。だが粗末にはしない。トニーのことは。何があっても。

「いってくれ」トニーの熱の中に腰を突き上げながら言う。「今すぐ、トニー。君が見たい」

　瞳孔の拡大でほとんど黒くみえる目でトニーが上から瞬いた。さんざんしたキスで赤く腫れあがった唇を舐める。「いかせてみろ」

　スティーブは弾かれたように顔を寄せた。片手をトニーの腰から離し、首を掴み寄せてキスをする。ぶつけるようにくちづけて、溺れる者が空気を貪るように口を貪る。「いけ」もう一度、言葉を口の中へ、飲み込ませるように。「私にいれられて君がいくのを感じたい。それから息もできずに喘いでいる君の中を犯したい」

　この体勢ではほとんど動くことはできなかったが、腰を揺らしてトニーの前立腺に性器をぐりっと押しつけると、恋人は嗚咽した。「それから明日も同じことをする。その次の日も。そのあとも毎日ずっと一緒に生きているかぎり、君を喘がせてやる、トニー、誓って、約束する」トニーの手が自分の顔を包むのがわかった。唇に塩の味がする。「いけ。いっている間、君を抱いていたい」

　開いた口からの叫び声は音にならなかった。びくびくと激しく震えたトニーの極めたものが二人のあいだに溢れる。ぐずぐずと喘ぐ口を自分の口でふさいで、しがみついてくる彼の肺からの吐息にキスをする。

「最高だ」長い間のあと、空気を求めてぜいぜいと喘ぐトニーの胸が落ち着くのを待って、ささやく。「君は最高だ。きれいだ。いい子だ」

「スティーブ」トニーの声はしゃくりあげるようで、名前を呼ぶことも危うい。

　トニーをマットレスに寝かせながら丁寧にキスをする。「かわいい」腰を少し揺らす。中で動かれたトニーが喘ぎ、スティーブはそのかすれた声を飲み込んだ。「私のだ」力強く、じっと、言葉を彼の肺の中へ直接落としこんだ。息とともに体内へ取り込ませるように。「私のものだ。これからの人生ずっと、トニー」もう一度キスを、今度は深くして、そして律動をはじめる。

「君のものだ」唇が触れるほどそばでトニーが言った。まだ呼吸は整わず、手はスティーブの頭をつかんだまま、指が髪を梳いている。塩っぱい味がする彼の唇は、だが笑みの形に曲線を描いて、体はスティーブを歓迎するように受け入れ、ぎゅうっと締めつけてくれる。「君も私の」頬を、顎の線をトニーの指がなぞっていく。最初はためらいがちな声で、しかし二度目はしっかりと。「私のものだ」

　スティーブは額と額をくっつけた。そうして突き入れるたびに軋むベッドの音を、二人の体がぶつかる音を、耳に甘いトニーの声を聞く。「君のものだ」腫れて感覚のない唇からなんとか言葉を押し出す。トニーの腰に腕を回して強く抱き寄せ、最後に一度押し入った。電気のような絶頂が血管を激流のように伝わる。

　それが果てると、スティーブは顔をトニーの喉元によせて、落ち着くまで汗とセックスのにおいを吸いこんでいた。

「タオルかなにか引かなきゃいけなかったな」ようやくトニーが言った。スティーブの呼吸がおさまるのを待ちながら、手は背中を軽くさすっている。

「君が黙ってるなら私もルークには言わない」喉にキス。顎の下のやわらかい肌に吸いついてわざと痕をつけた。トニーは鼻を鳴らしたが、よせとは言わなかった。

　肘をついて身を起こし、トニーと目を合わせた。少し血色のひいた顔に、目のふちは赤い。だがスティーブの顔を見上げて、彼は笑った。「やあ」

「やあ」頭をちょっと下げてキスをして、慎重にトニーの中から出る。「愛してる」もとどおり彼の上に折り重なりながら言う。

「私も愛してるよ」

　スティーブはその胸に鼻先をすりよせた。「これからもずっと。だから信じてほしい」少し唇を歪めて微笑する。「時間がかかってもいい。難しいことを求めてるのはわかってる。ただ君が、私を信じたいとさえ思っていてくれれば」

「思ってる」両手でスティーブの頭を抱く。「ほんとうに思ってる。すぐ人を疑う癖はこれから改善するよ、約束する」

「それで十分だ」トニーの顎を手でとらえた。「じゃあ、次に私が下手なことをした時は、すぐに捨てられるんだと思い込まないでくれ」

　トニーはぱちぱちと瞬きして、スティーブの目をしっかり見なかった。「悪かったな？」言ったものの、首から血色がのぼって顔まで赤い。

「もし君と別れたいとしても――言っておくが事実じゃないぞ」スティーブははっきりと言った。今日のトニーには言葉にしてやる必要があると思ったからだ。「もしも私が、何かの理由で正気を失って、世界でいちばん愛している人を捨てたいと思うことがあっても、あんなふうにずるずると先延ばしにするほど残酷じゃない。それにその前にちゃんと話し合いをするはずだ」

　トニーが唇の端を引き上げ、ちょっと決まり悪そうな笑みを浮かべた。「事前に警告すると約束してくれればすごくありがたい、と言ったら雰囲気がぶちこわしだろうな」

「そうだな、多少は。たぶん」トニーの首のうしろに手をすべりこませて、短いうなじの柔らかい毛に指を絡めた。「だが君がそうしてほしいなら。いいか、もし私が君とのことを終わらせたいと思うなら、それはカップルセラピーでもだめだったからだ。私は自分が愛している相手との関係を無責任に投げ出すような人間じゃない。君だってそれは知っているはずだ」

「知ってるさ」トニーは言った。「ただ――そう。どんなルールにも例外はあるから」

　そしてトニーは自分がそれだと思うのだろう。自分にはスティーブの許せないもしくは我慢できないひどい欠点が（彼の空想上では）あって、パートナーとしてもあまりに失格で、スティーブが簡単に投げ出してしまえる人間だと。

　スティーブにはそれが想像できなかった。おそらくはあまりにもその反対だ。対立したことは、確かにある。トニーの行動を理解できずに、あるいは承認できずに、激怒に駆られたこともあれば打ちひしがれ絶望したこともある。だがそれは一度たりともスティーブの胸の奥底にある愛の源を揺るがすことはなかった。自分はきっとトニーのほとんとすべてを許すだろうとスティーブは思う。ほとんどすべてのことは、彼を失うことに比べればましだからだ。

「少なくとも私は、新しい恋人とのベッドに敷くシーツを君に買わせるような残酷なことはしないぞ」スティーブが言うと、トニーは今度こそ真っ赤になった。触れ合った肌が熱い。

「ちょっとした誤解だ」トニーが言う。「誰だってあんな誤解くらいする」

　おそらくそれは間違っている。

　スティーブは首を振った。「復習を」

　トニーがごくりと大きく唾を飲んだ。「君は私を愛してる。君は私を捨てていかない。それから君はこれから死ぬまで毎日私を喘がせて悶えさせて最高にいかせてくれる」

「ちゃんと聞いてると思ってた」スティーブは言った。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

「ついてこなくてよかったんだぞ」レディースのコーナーを足早に抜けながらスティーブが言う。「君は忙しいんだし、昨日だって買い物のために仕事を休んだばかりなんだし」

　ついてくるトニーは、他の買い物客にぶつからないようほとんど本能的に身をかわしつつ、どんどん直截かつ不機嫌になっていくペッパーとのメール交換を続けている。「しかし、実際のところ、我々にはジェシカとルークに新しいシーツを贈る責任があるだろう。そして君だけに任せておいたらいったいどんなものを持って帰ってくるかわかったもんじゃない。星条旗柄のシーツとか。それとも迷彩柄か。まあ――」ペッパーの転送してきたプログラマからのレポートに目を通すために一旦言葉を切る。「――それも悪くはないかな。超人兵士ごっこができる。私はゲリラに捕まった哀れなアメリカ人観光客で、助け出してくれた逞しいヒーローに熱烈なお礼を」

　スティーブは肩でトニーを小突いた。「そんなシーツなんかなくても、君をベッドに組み敷いて愛するのは簡単だ」

　トニーはごくりと唾を飲んだ。「それはとてもいいことを聞いた」化粧品カウンターの売り子が眉を上げてこちらを見ているのを無視して言う。「じゃあ何があればいい？」

「したいと君が言えば」スティーブは言った。飾らない、あたたかい笑顔。恥ずかしがる様子はどこにもない。トニーは彼にキスしたいと思った。本当に思った。下品なジョークひとつにどもって赤面するスティーブ、そのくせ愛の営みを臆面もなく語るスティーブ。「君の目がそう言えば。本当のことをいうと、トニー、君を愛するのに私にはたいして理由はいらないんだ。いつだってどの瞬間にもしたいと思ってる、人目があるから思い止まっているだけで」

「人目があるところでするのもいいかもしれないぞ」トニーが言った。

「よくない」スティーブの声音は弾んでいる。「君はだめだ。君は私だけのものだから」

　トニーが唇を舐めた。「もし今すぐしたいと言ったら？」

　スティーブは顔を寄せて、ちゅっとトニーの口の端にくちづけた。「ここの試着室には監視カメラがついてる」残念そうに言う。

「困ったな」トニーがささやいた。「じゃあ家に帰るまで覚えておいてくれる？」

　スティーブはその手を強く握りしめた。


End file.
